Home Coming
by RenesmeeCullen96
Summary: This is a Rensemee and Jacob story. This story is about Renesmee and Jacob's relationship when Renesmee is sixteen. this is my first story and i hope you like it. i am still writing chapter 5 and 6. feel free to comment.
1. Home Coming

Chapter 1

Home Coming

I woke up to rain, more rain, it had been raining all week and I'd had just about enough of being stuck inside. "Nessie, you up?" said my mom as she opened the door "sort of" was my sleepy reply "good, Dad and Alice are going to take you hunting, then Alice said she would take you shopping if you want to go" at the word shopping I was out of bed and grabbing some clean clothes "sure, I'll go" I said excitedly. "Can't wait" came from Alice who was down stairs, "she already knew I'd say yes didn't she?" I asked Mom "she has known for two hours now and she has been dying for me to ask you" I smiled and went into the bathroom to change. I skipped down the stairs to see Alice and Jasper talking on the couch, Rosalie and Esme watching TV, Mom reading something, and Dad standing by the door "Emmett is waiting out side for us" I opened my mouth to ask something but Dad answered it before I said anything "he is going too" "ok, when are we leaving?" I asked "now" said Alice as she gave me a big hug.

After hunting, and shopping with Alice I came home. Jasper and alice left to go do something, Esme and Carlisle weren't home, Rosalie and Emmett were who knows where, and Mom and Dad were watching TV "Mom, any word from Jake?" _he had been gone for three weeks now and I missed him terribly,_ "no, but I'm sure we'll hear from him soon" she said smiling, but it was a forced smile, she didn't know if we would ever hear from him, no one did. _I hate it when he does this, he'll leave for weeks at a time with no word to anyone when ever things aren't going his way._ "I'm gonna call Sam and see if he has heard anything" Mom and Dad just looked at each other and I could tell he was reading her thoughts "ok" he said as he looked up to meet my gaze. I went up stairs to call so I could be alone to call Sam. "Hello" "Hey Sam, Any word from Jake?" he paused "he said he'll be home soon, but I don't know when that will be" "when did you talk to him?" "last night" he sounded tired, _I probably woke him up,_ "oh, will you let me know if you talk to him again?" "sure, but Renesmee he said he wanted to talk to you, so he might not come to me before he does" "oh, does my mother know that?" he took a long pause before answering "yes, but she didn't want me to tell you so don't tell her I said anything" "ok, I better go, thanks for talking to me" "any time kid, sorry about Jake I don't think he knows how much it bothers you when he's not here" "yeah, well then I'll tell him, bye Sam" "bye" _I wish he would come home, just so I could hug him. _

I went back down stairs, "hey Mom, I think I'm gonna go to the meadow ok?" "be careful, and take the before car" said Mom "fine" I as already on my way to the garage, _I hate it when I have to take the before car, Dad had bought it for Mom before she was a vampire and it's pretty much indestructible. _I actually did have a drivers license, thanks to Jasper who got me one for my sixth birthday which was more like my sixth birthday because of my weird aging thing._ I loved to go to the meadow, it's were my mom found out my dad was a vampire and were he proposed to her. I also liked the long hike up the mountain to get there. _

I sat on the grass, tired from running all the way up the path, the meadow was peaceful and quiet, and the sun was shinning down on my shimmering skin. I heard a noise and jumped to my feet ready to attack or run which ever was necessary, when a big brown wolf stepped into the clearing, _it was Jake I'm sure of it_ "Jake, please phase back I need to talk to you" I said,_ I was so happy to se him,_ he walked back into the woods so he could phase. When he came out he was smiling "I missed you Nessie" he hugged me too him tightly "I missed you too, I hate it when you leave" he lifted my face so he could look me in the eyes "well I'm home now and I'm not leaving again for a long time" I smiled as he kissed my forehead.

We talked for a little while, he asked about what I had been doing in his absence, and I told him missing him and shopping, he said he'd been up in Canada somewhere and he'd missed me too. _I desperately wanted to tell him exactly how much his absence had upset me, but I would do that later, I'd missed him too much to ruin this moment or the joy of his return._ As we talked, he held me in his lap, and I laid my head on his shoulder, "why do you leave me so often?" I asked slowly, then wished I hadn't, because he pause before answering "sometimes I just need to get away, you must now how that is or you wouldn't be here" "yeah, I guess I do, but why can't you take me with you?" he smiled "because, sweet Renesmee, your mother would have my head on a silver platter if I took you away from her now" I giggled "I suppose you're right, Mom would defiantly be mad" "why don't you take me home with you so I can see your mom, as much as it seems weird your mother is my best friend" "ok, come on she'll be happy to see you" then we walked, hand in hand, down the long path to the car.

When we got to the car Jake stopped me before I could open the door, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him "I love you Renesmee" he whispered "I love you too Jake" I whispered back, then he kissed me softly. When he pulled away he was smiling, I smiled too and I could feel the hotness of my cheeks turning red, "we should go" I said. Before he could say anything I got in the car and he shut the door, then got in the other side, "is Bella mad at me?" he asked quietly "oh mom? no I don't think so" "lets not tell her I kissed you, because then I'm sure she'd be mad" "yeah, lets not." On that note I started the car and pulled on to the long dirt road that led to the highway.

When we pulled in the driveway Mom and Dad were on the porch waiting, "Renesmee, I see you found Jacob" said Dad, he looked disapproving. "Jake!" cried my mom as she ran forward to hug Jake "Bella, I've missed you" "I've missed you too" then she went from Bella mode to Mom mode "but not as much as Renesmee has" there was a long awkward silence before Dad saved the day "why don't you come inside Jake, and tell us all about the time you were gone" "ok, sounds good" said Jake hesitantly. We talked for a long time, Jake, Mom, and I, Dad left to go hunting and everyone else seemed to disappear. We talked about Jake's time away, and how much we all missed him, then we talked about his plan now that he was back.

He said he was going to get a job, and spend the rest of his time with the pack and me, he was actually planing to spend time with me! _I still can't believe he told me he loved me, he has never done that before. It also let me know he loved me back, I'd known I loved him for a long time, I think I've loved him all my life, but the way I love him has changed as I have. At first he was my favorite babysitter, then he was my best friend, and slowly as I grew older and he stayed the same, I've come to love him the way I do now. I know the reason for this is the imprint, but part of me feels I would love him even without it. _"Renesmee? do you want to go with Jacob to La push ?" Mom was smiling at me as she asked this "oh, yeah I'd love to go" "she was off in la la land, just like you used to Bells" Jake was looking at my mom knowingly and smiling his beautiful smile, "did I do that a lot?" mom asked shyly "yes Bella, you did that a lot" mom smiled, _and she looked even younger than she already did, she looked truly happy, which wasn't often, most of the time mom was unhappy now, I wasn't quite sure why. Dad wasn't that happy much of the time either. _

Jake and I, left quickly so we could get there faster, _I think Jake misses the pack when he's away because he seemed like he couldn't drive fast enough, which didn't bother me because if you drive with any member of my family the speed limit is the minimum_. Of course when we got there the pack and Emily were waiting at Sam's house, they knew Jake was coming because Leah had been in wolf form when Jake decided to come to La push. _I didn't really know if I liked Leah, she was very unhappy all the time which made her kind of mean or completely withdrawn. Jake had told me once that Leah was the way she is because she is the only female wolf and she can't have kids, so she hates just about everyone that can. _

My thoughts where interrupted by a warm hug, "Renesmee, you need to come down here more often" Seth said as he pulled away "last time I saw you was like a month ago." _I adored Seth, he was even nicer than Sam. He loves my family, which is more then I can say for the rest of the pack with the exception of Jake. The rest of the pack tolerated my family well, they kind of have to because of Jake and I being imprinted, but none of them would choose to be anywhere near my family on their own._ "Nessie?" I had been thinking again and completely ignored Seth, "yeah, hopefully you'll see me a lot more now that Jake is back" I smiled at Seth then looked to Jake for reassurance, he smiled "you and I are gonna be pretty much inseparable, with the exception of work" "once you get a job, Jacob" piped up Emily teasingly. "Oh Emily, Jake will get a job, eventually" Paul burst out laughing at his own joke and ended up getting hit by Jared. "You'll get a job" Jared said before hitting Paul again, "why'd you hit me this time?" "cause I felt like it" "boys" Sam stepped in before they could really start arguing.

Seth had been the only one watching when Emily put the food on the table, and had gone over to eat as much as he could before the rest of the guys noticed. "Hey Seth, save some food for the rest of us" Quil walked in with Clare toddling along behind him. "Nessie!" Clare exclaimed in her sweet little girl voice. She ran over to me with open arms and I scooped her up and held her close, _she had to be one of the cutest little girls in the world._ "Show me when you met Jacob again" she demanded, _I showed her the very first time Jake held me in his arms, I was only a few hours old and I remember it well, thanks to my sweet vampire memory. That moment in my memory is Clare's favorite story and she always demands I show it to her. _

"So I don't get a hug?" asked Quil trying to act upset "oh course you do" I put Clare down and hugged Quil. "Now that's better" he smiled then got distracted by the food again, Clare fallowed him to the table and sat under it like she always did when she wasn't hungry. Jacob finely returned to my side, "do you want to stay or do you want to go back to your house?" he asked under his breath so every one else couldn't hear him, "um, what if we go to your house?" "my dad's not home" "thats fine, we can talk if we're alone" he nodded then turned to every one else "Renesmee and I are going to head to my house and see if my dads home." There was a chorus of bye Jakes and see ya laters, then we went out side, we walked down the beach to his house and up the walk to his door, he knocked but no one answered so he unlocked it and we went in side.

We went into his room because there was no one there to stop us. He sat on his bed then turned to me, I was still standing in the door way, _I had never been in his room before. _I walked to the bed and sat on the edge, he reached out grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap and I put my head on his warm muscular chest. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen" his voice was soft and adoring "I love you you too Jacob William Black" he laughed "I forgot I told you my middle name" I giggled. We talked and laughed for hours, before I looked at my watch "oh my god, it's nine o'clock, I have to be home in two hours, plus I have to leave early because I have to take a shower" "take a shower here" "but I don't have anything to change into plus I need to wash my clothes" "we have a washer and dryer, and you can wear something of mine" "ok ,I guess that would work." I went in to the bathroom after he gave me some shorts and a t-shirt of his to wear. After I took a shower I put my clothes in the washer and went back to his room, _thank god his shorts were draw string or they would have been huge and the t-shirt was more like a dress then a shirt. _I sat on the bed and he pulled me beside him again, "sorry the clothes are huge" he said looking me over "it's fine, I like wearing your clothes" we both smiled, then he leaned closer, and closer, until our lips were touching. He kissed me and I kissed him back, the kiss got longer and deeper, I knew I should stop, I knew I should pull away, but I couldn't his lips were so soft and I was enjoying myself far to much to stop, so I didn't and what happened next was nothing like I had expected....

End of chapter one


	2. Then It All Began

Chapter 2

Then it all began

The ride home was quiet, very very quiet. I had gotten my clothes back and we hadn't talked much, we were both worried about hiding every thing from my dad. My only thought was to call my mom and ask her to shield us, but that would mean I would have to tell her why I needed the shielding and that would just be awkward.

"Think of something else" I told him, we hadn't crossed the boundary line yet so dad couldn't read our minds. He pulled over "I can't Renesmee, I just can't, that was something I can't just put out of my mind, it's something I would **like** to think about" "I know, I want to think about it to but I can't, we can't. If my dad finds out there will be no more us, there will be no chance of it ever happening again, so we have to think of something else" he looked frustrated "I can't!" his voice quavered like he was about to cry "I'll call my mom and have her pick me up" "ok, but she is going to know something's wrong" "I guess I'll have to tell her" "NO! you can't tell her she'll freak" "I have to tell her Jake, yes she'll freak but she won't make us break up and she might shield me from dad" "fine" Jake said then sat there and pouted while I dialed.

"Hey mom, can you pick me up at the border line" "sure, me and your dad will be right over" "could you pick me up alone, I'll explain every thing but I need it to be just you" "ok sweetie, I'll be right over. Renesmee are you ok?" "yes I'm fine" "ok, I love you Nessie" "love you to, bye" I hung up and turned to Jake, "how are you going tell her?" I Thought for a minute "I don't really know" Jake frowned and turned to look out the window. "I love you Jake" I whispered "I love you too Nessie" he smiled briefly then went back to straight face. We sat in silence until my mom arrived, we said our goodbyes and I love you's quickly and I got in the car with my mom. Mom didn't say anything she just drove, _I knew she was driving somewhere that Dad wouldn't be able to read us, I also knew she was concentrating on shielding me so Dad couldn't hear me when we drove past the house_.

We finely arrived at the bottom of the mountain that leads to the meadow, she turned to face me "what happened?" there was no hint to her mood in her voice, "well.....me and Jake....." I paused, not sure what to say. "You did what sweetie" her voice was smooth and was coxing me to tell her, I gave in, I decided to tell her everything. "Well we were kissing and one thing led to another, and well we..."

"Renesmee you didn't?" _she put her head on the steering wheel and I knew she had figured it out_ "we did" _I was surprised by the wave of relief that washed over me, I had told her, I wasn't keeping anything from _her.

"Was this the first time?" she didn't lift her head to look at me "yes" she finely looked at me "Renesmee, I have to tell your father" "NO! please don't tell him, he'll kill Jake, and..." I couldn't finish my sentence because I started to cry "I know what it is like to be your age and in love, I can't tell you how many times I suggested it to your father. He was so afraid he would hurt me that he refused every time" I had stopped crying, so I could talk now "really?" "yes, I will find away to to make you father understand, and I promise that nothing will happen to you or Jake" "thank you Mom" "come on sweetie, your fathers is probably worried about us" that was the last thing said and we drove home in silence.

We went to the cabin and I want straight to my room,_ Mom and I had decided she would shield me until I fell asleep_. I could hear them arguing in hushed voices through the wall, "I'm gonna kill Jacob" "no Edward, your not" "and why aren't I?" "because, she's a teenage girl who is in love with a teenage boy, and things happen and we can't punish her for telling the truth and living up to a stereotypical teenage girl" "that teenage boy is fifteen years older than her" "you're a hundred years older than me, and that didn't stop us" she paused waiting for a comment from dad, then continued "I was her age not to long ago, in fact I'm still about her age, and I know what it's like to be in love at her age. Think about Edward how many times did I suggest it to you before you gave in?" there was a long silence before dad finely said something "I suppose you are right Bella, but I still don't like it" "like what?" "her being...._with_ him that way" "nether do I, but she is and we have to accept it, we have to accept her."

I had crept to the door between our rooms and was looking though the keyhole, mom looked over to the door then was there in an instant opening the door, I fell onto the floor and looked up to see both of my parents towering over me "hi Mom, Dad...." my voice quavered on the word dad, "I...I was just coming in to say goodnight" my lie was obviously a lie, and it fooled no one. "So you and Jacob.." I cut him off "yes, we did" he frowned "Renesmee, we aren't mad at you" mom pipped up when she saw my eyes watering again. We talked for awhile and I fell asleep on their bed, so dad carried me to my room and put me in bed.

I woke up, got dressed, and went into the living room. Mom and dad where sitting on the couch, _and_ _they were obviously waiting for me. _"Good morning Renesmee" they both said in unison "morning" I replied, still half asleep. Mom tossed her keys to me, _they were the keys to the before car, _"what are these for?" "Jake has been calling for you. He must have called ten times" mom said simply, as if nothing was different from yesterday morning. I took the welcomed freedom and drove down to La Push. I pulled into his drive way, hopped out, and run up to the door. Billy opened the door before I had the chance to knock, "his down on the beach" he said before I could open my mouth "oh, thanks." Billy sounded far from pleased, he obviously knew about Jake and I. The work of my parents no doubt. I ran down to the beach, Jake was sitting on a piece of drift wood. "Hey" I said as I sat beside him "are you ok, what did they say, are you in trouble?" he fired and me quickly "yes, not much, and no" he let out a sigh of relief "what about you?" "well, I'm ok but dad's pissed" I knew already that Billy wasn't very happy about this "why?" "he says I should know better and I shouldn't have let it happen" "oh" was all I could think of to say.

"Is Edward gonna kill me?" "no, mom convinced him not to. Surprisingly she took my side" "wow, really?" "yeah, she said she knows what its like to be my age and in love. She also told me she would have done the same thing if dad hadn't refused" there was a pause before Jake shivered and said a loud "ewww." I burst in to laughter, because that was what I had been thinking yesterday when mom told me. Then Jake started laughing and pulled me into his lap, "I'm surprised they let you come down here, my dad didn't think they would" "I'm surprised too. They acted like nothing happened this morning." Jake smiled and kissed the top of my head, "I love you Nessie" "I love you too Jake." I turned to face him and he kissed me softly, "I wish you could have just stayed last night" he said wistfully "yeah, but you know how that would have gone over." He smiled "yeah I do, but I can dream can't I?" "yes, you can dream" my voice was soft and quiet "are you ok?" "yeah, just thoughtful" "what are you thinking about?" "nothing much really, just stuff" _I was lying, I was thinking about rather or not a werewolf _ _could get a half vampire pregnant.........._

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. The Unexpected

Chapter 3

The Unexpected

1 month later

_My life has gone on the same as always in the past month. I had spent time with Jake and the pact, helped Jake find job interviews, and Alice took me shopping again. All and all the past month has been nothing extraordinary. Mom and dad have been getting alone better since the whole Jake and I thing. Which they seem to have forgotten about, even Billy has been nice to us since. _

The phone rang and I jumped off the couch, were I had been reading a book, to answer it. "Hello" "Hey beautiful," _it was Jake _"What are you up to?" he asked. "Not much, just reading a book" "What are you reading?" "Wuthering Heights," I replied. Jake began to laugh, "Bella has read that book so many times. I bet she has it memorized." I giggled "She's the one that suggested I read it."

"Any way, I was calling to let you know I have great news" "What?" I asked excitedly. "I got a job!" "Oh my god Jake, thats incredible. What is it?" "A mechanic" he answered proudly. "That amazing Jake." "Yeah, I start next week." _Well it's great that Jake got a job, but it will definitely take time away from us. _"Well I got to go. Just wanted to tell you the good news." "Ok. Love you" "Love you too." I hung up the phone and went back to reading.

Mom and dad came back around noon, _they had been hunting_, and dad had to go in town for something, so mom and I both read books. I winced in pain at the cramp in my stomach, my mom look up from her book, "Crampy?" she ask. "Yeah, I guess. But I'm a few days late," I hadn't thought much of it until now. "Well thats probably the reason for your cramps." Mom went back to reading and I tried to, but now I was thinking, how many days late was I? Six I think, wow that's really late. No, no, no, no I couldn't be, I just couldn't be. I pulled a calm face and looked up, "Hey Mom, I'm gonna go down to La Push. Ok?" "Ok sweetie."

I walked out the door calmly, then ran for the car. I would have to make a stop at the store. I drove fast, very fast, I stopped at the store, payed for my item quickly, and started driving to La Push. When I pulled into Jake's driveway he was coming out of his house. "Renesmee? What are you doing here?" He was smiling but looked very surprised. "Well, I missed you and wanted to talk to you" "Oh, ok, that works." He smiled and hugged me tightly. "My dad's not home, so we can go in my room to talk." "Ok, but we really need to talk." He could hear the urgency in my voice. "Renesmee, what do we need to talk about?" He was suddenly serious. "Well I'll tell you but not until we get inside."

We were sitting on his bed in a flash. He knew me well enough to know when something was important. "Ok, what is it? you are practically in tears!" Only then did I realize he was right, I was almost crying. I pulled my self together and forced my tears away. "Jake, do you remember when you told me why you imprint?" "Yeah, why?" He looked very worried. "Do you think it's possible for that to happen to me" "For you to get pregnant?" "Yeah, that" my voice quavered and I had trouble keeping the tears back. "Why are you about to cry?" he pulled me into his lap and held me close. "Because" I paused, "I think I" I wasn't able to say it out loud, if I did it would be real. Jake didn't need me to finish, "Renesmee, are you sure?" he shifted so he was looking at me. "I bought a test. It's in the car."

Jake ran to the car and was back quickly. "Take it Renesmee. Take the test" _I knew he was right._ I took the test out of Jacob's hand, and went into the bathroom.

I came out and sat on the bed. We sat there in silence for the three minutes, one little pink line appeared, I kept saying over and over in my head _no second line, no second line. _The second little pink line appeared, and my heart sank. _What was I going to do? What was I going to tell my parents? These and many more questions ran though my head at once. _"What does that mean?" Jake broke though my mental self beating. "It's positive. I'm pregnant" The sound of my voice surprised me, it sounded calm and collected, and I realized I was no longer about to cry. "Are you sure?" I could tell he was scared. "Yeah, I'm sure." "What are we going to do?" Jake was loosing it, he voice sounded like a scared little boy. "Well, you got a job, and my parents will probably help, or at least my mom will. It will be ok Jake." He saw the look of reassurance in my eyes. It surprised me, how sure I was that every thing would be alright. Jake calmed down, and came to sit beside me. "Are you sure we can do this?" his voice was normal again. "I think we can." I smiled because in my heart I knew we could.

Jake sat back against the wall, and pulled me into his lap. "I wonder if you'll be like your mom or how it'll be" it sounded like he was thinking out loud more then to me. "I don't know" I said in response to the unasked question. Out of pure curiosity I got up and went over to the full-length mirror Jake had on is wall, _I still don't know why a teenage boy has a full-length mirror_, I lifted up my shirt a little so I could see my belly. Now that I was looking for it I could see I had gained a small, barely visible, pregnant belly. Jake saw it too. He came over and wrapped his arms around me, placing one hand on my stomach. "I love you Renesmee." "I love you too." I placed the hand that wasn't holding my shirt up over his. _We stood there just like that, looking in the mirror and holding one another, for what felt like a very long time._

_We would have enough time to think about how much our life was about to change, or how in the world we were gonna tell our parents, but in that moment nothing mattered. It was just the two of us realizing that soon it wouldn't be the two of us any more_. Jake finely moved, he moved one hand to my cheek, then turned my face toward him. He kissed my softly, then pulled away. "You should call and tell your parents." _As much as I didn't want to, I knew that I had to_. Jake and I sat on the bed, and I pulled out my phone. "Hello" it was my mom, thank god. "Hey Mom, I have something I need to tell you." "Ok sweetie, I'm listening" her voice sounded so worried but at the same time the worry sounded a little fake. "Mom," if I said it quickly it would be over, "I'm pregnant." I waited for the yelling and the scolding. Mom's voice was barely a whisper, "I know."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Information

Chapter 4

Information

I was dumbfounded. "How do you know?" "I've known for a while Renesmee." Her voice was so calm and soothing that it confused me even more. "But how did you know? I didn't even know until today." "Werewolf's imprint because that woman has the best chance of producing werewolf offspring. When Jacob imprinted on you we knew it would happen sometime. Then last month when that whole thing happened between you and Jake, we figured the chances of you getting pregnant were pretty high. And this morning when you told me you were late this month it confirmed everything."

I was speechless. I had no idea how to respond to that. "So Billy knew that too? Is that why he was acting so hostile?" I asked. The pieces were starting to fit together it my head. "Yes Billy knew all that and more." "What else did he know?" I was a little scared to know the answer. "He told your father and I, that when something like what happened with you and Jake happens, it is very rare that the woman doesn't become pregnant." I wonder if Jake knows that, he couldn't, he wouldn't do that would he? "Renesmee, your father just got home, and I need to talk to him, so I'm gonna let you go. I love you." "Love you too." When I hung up I felt a giant mix of emotions. I wanted to cry, but at the same time I felt relieved. My head was spinning and it felt like it would explode.

Jake pulling me into his lap broke into my thoughts. "She already knew," was all I could think of to say. "Yeah, I heard to whole conversation." I could tell he was trying to be comforting. "Did you know that? What you father said I mean." The look on his face made me wish I hadn't said anything. He looked hurt and a little mad. "No, I didn't know that! I never would have let it happen if I had."

"I'm sorry for asking. I never should have said anything." I suddenly felt like crying even more than I had before. I guess he could see it in my face, because he pulled me closer and whispered, "It will be ok Nessie. I love you, and it will be ok." I smiled weakly. "I love you too," I whispered back. I felt myself starting to fall asleep, but I didn't fight it.

I woke up in Jake's arm. We were laying on his bed and he was asleep too. I looked at my watch, It was nine o'clock at night. As much as I knew I should get up and go home, I couldn't. I fell back asleep on Jake's chest. _I had a dream that night. I was in labor, and unfortunately I could feel everything, Jake was holding my hand, and mom was holding the other. Carlisle was leaving the room, Alice took his place. I could see dad sitting just outside the door. Everything started to blur, and I felt a sharp pain._

I woke up suddenly, Luckily I hadn't woken Jake. I looked around the dark room, _Jake's room was always dark, he has the darkest curtains I have ever seen, probably so he can sleep all day,_ I couldn't tell what time it was, so I looked at my watch, it was four o'clock in the morning. I sill felt tiered so I laid back down, and drifted off in to a deep sleep. Luckily I didn't have any more painful dreams.

I woke up slowly, blinking my eyes in the light. Jake had opened the curtains, and I was sparkling in the sun light. I could smell breakfast, blood, I loved my vampire senses. I started to sit up when the door opened, Jake came in holding a tray. "Good morning my love, I brought you breakfast." he was smiling the smile that I love. I patted the bed beside me, and he sat down. the tray was set up with flowers and a glass of blood. "Oh Jake, where did you get this?" "I asked Alice. You know how romantic Alice is. She gave it to me." I drank the blood quickly and pushed the tray toward Jake. He put it on his side table, and turned to face me. "Was it ok? The breakfast I mean." "Yes Jake, it was perfect." He smiled. "I love you Jake." "I love you too Nessie" He leaned in to kiss me, and lets just say that's not all I wanted.

I was laying on Jake bare, muscular chest. He was running his fingers through my hair. "I wonder what you dad is going to say when you get home." "Me too, but wait I don't to go home" I looked up at him with a smile on my face. "Then don't leave," he said in a matter if fact voice, but he was smiling so I knew he was being playful. "If I could stay here, and neither of our parents would yell at us, I would." "Well soon we can have a house of our own. If I work hard enough, and save up the money." "Or I can see if my family will pay for a house." "That's true. Do that." I started giggling, which made Jacob start laughing. My phone started ringing. "Hello," I said into the phone. "Where are you? I can't hold your mom and dad off any longer." It was Alice. "Oh, sorry. I'll be right there." I hung up and turned to Jake, "You didn't tell me Alice was covering for me." "I didn't know. I thought your parents knew." Jake and I got dressed and headed for the car.

We drove into the driveway and Alice was sitting on the porch. "It's about time! Where have you two been?" Alice's demanding voice still sounded charming and beautiful. I knew Alice could keep a secret, even from my dad. "We were.....busy." I said in a soft voice. Alice didn't looked surprised, but more excited. "Oh, I see." She flashed me a girly smile, turned to go inside, and motioned for us to fallow. "Why did you tell her?" Jake whispered in my ear. "She's Alice, she can keep a secret better than anyone I know," I whispered back.

"Every one left. They're playing baseball," Alice said. "It was the only way I could think of to get them all out of the house. I said I would wait for you, and bring you along once you got here." "Oh, lets go then." I loved playing baseball with my family, and Jake had never gone with us before. We all went to the garage and piled in to Alice's shinny yellow porsche. She was one of the fastest drivers in my family, and no matter how many time Jake road with her he never stopped felling sick. Jake sat with his head in my lap, and I talked with Alice. "So I hear I'm going to have a little niece or nephew." Alice said, with a simplicity that surprised me. "Yeah, I guess you are." I said slowly. "Did mom tell you?" "No, I saw Bella telling Edward about it." One of the many things I loved about Alice was her honesty. I projected _"I love you Jake"_ into Jake's head, and he squeezed my hand.

Alice stopped the car, and we all got out. "We're here," Alice called in her musical voice. Rosalie was the closest one to us and she was the first one to reach me. She threw her arms around me, which is very unusual for Rose, and whispered in my ear. "I can't wait to have another baby in the house. I think it's great, no matter what your dad says." She smiled and stepped away. _I guess I just became closer to Rose. _Emmett was the next one to reach me, sense he is never far from Rosalie. He hugged me tightly, "Squishing Nessie" I squeaked. "Sorry Ness. Did I hurt you?" "No." He hugged me again, but not as tightly. "I'm on Rose's side" He whispered. _Apparently the whole family knows I'm pregnant. And there picking sides, that couldn't be good. _

Jake came up behind me, "What was that about?" he whispered. I didn't have time to answer because mom had come up to me. She smiled and hugged me. "Don't listen to your father!" I could feel mom's shield creeping into my head. "I'm shielding Jake too," she whispered. She pulled away and shot me a regretful smile. Dad and Jasper were approaching slowly, and I could sense the tension in the air. Jasper shoot dad a meaningful glance, then turned to go stand beside Alice. Dad walked over to mom and I, "Jacob, Renesmee, I think we need to talk."

The End of chapter 4


	5. So Many Thing To Think About

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, i had to switch computers and i have been really busy so the chapter just didn't get written. I hope you like it please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 5

So many thing to think about. 

Dad's voice, as well as his face was emotionless. I decided to play dumb, "What do we need to talk about?" I asked nonchalantly. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't play dumb with me!" Dad shouted. "Edward! Do not lose you temper with her, or Jacob. I was just about her age when I got pregnant, and did anyone yell at you?" Mom's sudden out burst shocked us all, and for once dad was speechless for a moment. Even Jasper was to shocked to calm us down.

Dad regained his speech as well as his temper, "Bella, do not protect either of them. You know what they did was wrong, and now he's gone and gotten her pregnant." I could tell this was going to explode at any minute. "I don't think it is so wrong. We did it, they did it, almost ever teenager in the country does it. It's normal Edward. And you got me pregnant, it happens. I am going to support her and be there for her whenever she needs me. And-" Dad cut her off. "You're right." he said softly. "Wait, what did you just say?" Mom's voice was soft but shocked. "You're right Bella" dad whispered softly. "I am? I mean yeah I am" her voice was still shaking. Dad moved toward her slowly taking her into his arms and holding her.

"You're right Bella, and we shouldn't be fighting about this. We have been on the verge of fighting for days and unfortunately we took it out on Renesmee." he turned to me, "I'm sorry Renesmee, and you too Jacob. This was our fight, and we shouldn't have let it out on you!" "It's ok Dad," I said as I walked over to hug him. He took me into his arms and the three of us hugged. "It's ok with me too, as long as I'm not on the chopping block," Jake piped up. I walked back over to Jake and he held me close. It was Alice who interrupted the silence, "Well now that that's over with, I say we talk about this baby. I mean I have a baby shower to plan,and presents to buy, and... What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" We all bust in to laughter, including Alice. After I stopped laughing I spoke up, "Ok we'll talk about the baby, but can we go home first?" Everyone started laughing again. "Yes hunny, we can," mom said between fits of laughter. We all got in the car and started toward home. Jake and I rode with Alice again, much to Jake's distress. _Which I don't really understand , he can run inhumanly fast when he's a wolf, but he can't drive with Alice? _

When we got home, every one made their way inside and sat down in various places. Alice and Jasper sat on the love seat, Rosalie and Emmett sat in one of the big chairs, Carlisle and Esme shared the other, and Mom, Dad, Jake, and I sat on the couch. You could see the excitement on Alice's face, "Go ahead Alice," I said smiling. "Ok, well first we have to figure out if this is going to be a more human pregnancy or one like Bella's, then, if it's going to be a more human pregnancy, we should find out if it will be a boy or a girl, cause I have to plan the shower and it will be harder if I don't know the gender. And then we have to figure out where this baby is going to live." Every one was staring at Alice when she mentioned the living situation. "What? She can't live with Bella and Edward her whole life, plus she's pregnant for crying out loud, what's the worst thing that could happen?" _I love that Alice always says what needs to be said. _Everyone was quiet.

It was Carlisle who finally broke the silence, "Edward, why don't you and I do some research about her pregnancy tonight?" Dad looked at mom, then slowly nodded his head. Dad and Carlisle got up and left the room. Emmett looked around the room, "I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." "I'll go with you," Said Jasper as he got up from the love seat. In mere seconds they were gone. Jake hugged me tightly, "I have to get home. I have to make dinner for my dad before the pack meeting tonight. " "Ok, I love you." "I love you too Nessie." He kissed me softly, then got up and left. Then it was just us girls.

"I'll shield us so we can talk with out Edward "over hearing"." Said mom softly. "So Nessie, what are your plans concerning the baby?" Asked Alice. _ I'm supposed to have plans?_ "Well, I don't know really. Jake got a job and he was talking about buying a house, but other then that I really don't know. I haven't had that much time to think about it." "It will take a long time for Jake to buy a house, even if it's a more human pregnancy, I wouldn't think it would be a nine months." Said Esme gently._ Esme was like Alice in the way that she usually spoke her mind_. "Esme's right sweetie, even with Jake's job it will be a while until he could afford a house." Said Mom quietly. I looked at my feet, "I know." It was quiet for what felt like forever. It was Rosalie who finally spoke, "I wouldn't worry about it Renesmee, you have a month or two at the very least." "Yeah. I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna go read." "Ok, sweetie. I love you." "I love you to mom."

I ran the whole way to the house, then to my bedroom, and threw myself on my bed. _I don't know what to do. They're right, they're all right, Mom, Esme, Alice, even Rosalie, Jake won't be able to afford a house, not before I have the baby. _I couldn't stop the thoughts that just kept running though my head. I had to talk to Jake, I would go to La Push in the morning. After deciding that, and refusing to think about the baby, or anything concerning the baby, until I talked to Jake, I finally fell asleep.

I woke up at about seven, took a shower, got dressed, and walked into an empty living room. _They must have stayed at the house all night. _I opened the door and stepped out into the rain, I have come to love the rainy, cloudy days her in Forks . I took off running, I ran as fast as I could until I got to the house. I could see though the glass that every one was in the living room talking. I walked in and every one fell silent. _Have you ever walk into a room and everyone was clearly talking about you? Well that's what just happened to me._

"Why don't you come sit down Renesmee." Mom patted the seat beside her as she spoke. I slowly walk over to the couch and sat down. "We have done a lot of research

your pregnancy, but we have found nothing. We called everyone we know and they couldn't tell us anything." Said Carlisle gently. "We even called Nahuel, but as far as he knows none of his sisters have ever had a baby." Said Dad. _I could see it had been a long night. _ "Then we'll just have to wait and see won't we? I have to go talk to Jake, he is the father of this baby." I got up from the couch as I spoke. "Can you be home before bed?" Mom ask softly. "Probably," I answered on my why to the garage.

I drove faster the I usually do, but I really needed to see Jake. I drove in the drive way and ran to the door, it was unlocked. I ran to Jake's room, thankfully Billy wasn't home, but Jake wasn't in his room. _He must be in the shower. _I ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Yeah," came Jake's muffled voice. "Jake, it's me I really need to talk to you," I called though the door. "Renesmee?" "Yeah" "I'll be out in a minuet Ness." I went back to his room and sat on his bed to wait.

He came in a few minuets later, and he was shirtless. "What's the matter Ness?" he asked as he sat down and pulled me into his lap. "Everyone's been asking me all kinds of questions, like what are your plans for the baby, and where are you going to live, and Jake I just don't know." I buried my face in his shoulder. "Plus we have no clue what my pregnancy will be like." I was crying by this point. "Renesmee please stop crying. I have something to ask you." Jake voice was shaking, like he was nervous. I sat up and wiped away my tears. Jake put me down on the bed and took my hands as he got down on one knee. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"...

End of Chapter 5


End file.
